


economy of movement

by misura



Category: Brick (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Information is seeing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	economy of movement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronia/gifts).



"Fresh bump on the back of your head," Brain said, as Brendan tossed him the Rubik cube. "You hanging with Kara now?"

Brendan gingerly touched the back of his head. "That obvious, huh?"

"Damage to the back of your head added to a hint of wear on the knees of your trousers." Brains hands were on the Rubik cube; it was anyone's guess where his eyes were, or his mind. "Doesn't take a genius. Fair warning. Word is, she picks her teeth with guys like you."

"Yeah, well, I'm special."

Brain wordlessly handed the Rubik cube back.

"Thanks. See you around, Brain."

Brain shrugged and went back to not eating lunch. "Give it three months. Six days. No, wait, seven."


End file.
